Faith: A Spinoff: When the Apocalypse Roars
by God Is A DJ
Summary: Two years after 'Chosen', Faith is drawn back to the mystical energy in Cleveland. Note, follows with the continuity of 'Queen of the Slayers'. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Faith-A Spinoff

Part One-When the Apocalypse Roars

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. Though I wish I was, I am not Joss Whedon and can not create incredibly fabulous television.

Summary: Faith is drawn back to the mystical energy in Cleveland.

Prologue

There.

Right there.

The woman was coming up, out of her 'shell'.

The girl with the dark hair drew her spear. She sauntered closer, drawing nearer. Her stake at hand, Faith blinked.

Then the woman rose. She dug herself up and crawled on the ground. Kissing it, thanking it for immortality. The woman rose, "I will rule this universe, just as all the others!"

"Not so fast, Sparky." Faith intervened. The woman turned slowly, her teeth glaring from the moonlight. The Slayer continued, "I'm not sure what Bush would think of that."

The woman smiled in a psychotic way. She tilted her head and widened her eyes at the sight of Faith.

"I will be your end." the woman said. "I will--"

Faith smiled.

"Uhn..."

The woman's figure was immediately replaced by a clouded mist of dust. Faith grinned, "Die."

**Rome, 2005**

She tossed. She turrned. She groaned, she...woke up.

Faith shifted her gaze from the ceiling to the alarm clock on the table next to her bed. She smacked down on it, only to crush it with her Slayer strengh. "Damn morning strenght..."

She pushed the covers away and got off the bed. She went to her closet and put on her black leather tank top, followed by figure tight black leather pants and a pair of black combat boots. She put her hair in a tail and wandered into the hall.

She passed Rona and Vi's room. Then she looked into Dawn, Buffy, and Belle's room. She slid her tongue across her top teeth and said in a soft voice, "Last night was pretty rough...better let B sleep."

She grimaced as she recalled what had happened. So many Turok-Han, so many deaths. She turned around and looked into the empty room that was there..._Robin..._ Her eyes welled but she forced herself not to cry. What had happened last night...it just wasn't good.

She ignored her pain and continues walking. _No..._ A tear slid down her cheek. _No! Come on, girl. You're tough. Don't let it get to you..._

Faith closed her eyes, trying to find peace. She opened them immediately and held her breath. _I'll just...sit...yeah sit. I'll sit down. Maybe lay down?_

She waddled to the large couch that was placed in front of the television. The big television. She rested her on the arm while she let the rest of her body just...lay. She shut her eyes again, trying to think white. Just white. It enveloped her, and soon she was asleep.

_Faith's eyes bulged. Candice was dead, Rona was close, and Vi was passed out. _Wow, nice team._ The only one that was giving her hope was Robin. And of course Buffy, but she wasn't around._

_The dark Slayer sprinted to one of the closest Ubervamps. She discarded the stake she concealed from her back and shoved it in his head. The Ubervamp shrieked. It shrieked louder when she pulled it out. She did a round-house to his head and it shrieked even louder. It exploded into dust._

_Then she heard Robin calling her, "Faith! Help!"_

_Faith turned around and found her friend in tight entrapment. The Turok-Hans were ganging up on him, by the fives. She tried to get to him, but the other Slayers just held her back. She kicked and screamed. "Let me go! I have to help him!"_

_Rona cried, "Lehane! Snap outta it! We can't stop this! You'll just die, too!"_

_Faith looked at the new Slayer, "I don't care!"_

_She finally escaped, but it was too late..._

She evaded that dream, but entered yet another...

_She came back into the light. A whispering taunt haunted her... Not sure what it was, the Slayer turned around. For some reason, she knew it was calling to her. For some reason it was familiar..._

_Then Robin appeared. He was being eaten...murdered..._

_He called out to her, "Faith. Help me. If you don't it will be all your fault. If you don't...I'll come into your dreams every night and haunt you. So you should just help me...before I--"_

_Blood sprayed everywhere from his neck. He was decapitated. His head rolled across the white and into Faith's combat boots. She started to breath faster and began sobbing. Robin's eyes were still. _

_And then his head exploded into bits of mirror, reflecting Faith's image. She screamed and turned, attempting to run. She slammed into another body...Robin. This time he was unharmed. _

_"All your fault...save me...I'm dead...no turning--" _

Faith jolted up.

"Robin."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

"And then the whole town just...collapsed..."

"It was...breathtaking...except for all of the death and screaming..."

"Yeah, the Hellmouth was roaring, too!"

Vi, Rona, and Kennedy were all busy telling their stories of becoming Slayers to the newbies. Buffy was using violence against the big screen TV that refused to work. Dawn was stuffing fratadas into her mouth and Belle was goofing around with Haley.

Everyone was vibrant and colorful, except for one girl in the corner of the living room--Miley--Candice's best friend.

Faith knew her pain. She remembered what it was like to lose someone she loved, too. Though this time her thoughts didn't revolve around Robin, they were centering on Diana Dormer--Faith's first Watcher.

The dark Slayer made her way to Miley. She sat down next to her and nodded her head. "I know what you feel."

Miley exhaled heavily. She looked into Faith's eyes. "You--you do?"

Faith nodded again. "Sure do, kid. I know what you're thinkin', too. See, what that Turok-Han did to your gal pal, is exactly what a vampire did to my Watcher."

Miley's jaw dropped. "You mean, a vampire ripped your Watcher's throat out?"

Faith remained still.

Miley knew what Faith was thinking.

"You okay?" the new Slayer asked.

Faith jerked her head and looked at Miley. "I will be, and so will you. Just hang in there, won't be long 'til you gotta drop by the hornet's nest again."

"How do you deal with it, though?" Miley asked, curious. There was a tint of hope in her eyes.

Faith recognized that hope, too. "You just live. Life's not a song...it's just...living..."

Miley smiled. "Thanks Faith, man you helped. I think I'll go lie down."

Faith grinned. "Yeah, you better. I think I should, too."

**Later that afternoon...**

Faith leaned on the balcony that overlooked the entire mansion's grounds.

"What's up?"

Faith spun around to find Buffy looking at her. "What?"

"Up."

Faith tilted her head, confused. "Oh! Nothin'."

"Robin. It's about Robin, isn't it?"

Faith looked away.

"I know what it feels like. When I killed Angel, when Riley left, when Spike died...it was all the same thing." Buffy pleaded. "So...you can get through this. I have...except for the death of Riley which really hasn't happened yet..."

"Riley?"

"The one you boned in my body." Buffy said, smirking.

The dark Slayer flashed her trademark grin. "Oh, that one...he had some skills."

Buffy smiled. "Who do you think taught him those moves?"

Faith chuckled. It evaporated quickly and she frowned. "How did you...how did you get over Angel?"

The Slayer looked at her feet. "All the wrong ways. I ran away, hiding. I went as far away as I could...I thought I could get away from everything...and when that didn't work and I eventually brought all of my nasties with me, I realized I had a job to do. And I had to do it to forget."

Faith seemed to ponder this. "I miss him Buffy, I really do."

Buffy closed her eyes. "I know."

Faith turned around. "Buff..."

Buffy looked puzzled. "Since when did you start calling me 'Buff?'"

"I had a dream..."

Buffy nodded her head. "About Robin. Which is wierd...I had a dream about Angel..."

Faith turned back around. "Smelling something funky?"

"Defy...funky."

Faith gulped.

"Apocalyptic."


End file.
